poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clefairy and the Moon Stone!/(Transcript)
This is a transcript of Clefairy and the Moon Stone! in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. *(The episode begins) *Narrator: Last time, Ash, Pikachu, and Liam faced their toughest challenge yet, a match against a Pokemon gym leader. Both Ash and Liam won a Boulder Badge, their first step in competing in the Pokmon League Championships. Joined by the gym leader, Brock, Ash and his friends continue their journey. But as they left Pewter City, little did they suspect that their next adventure would be out of this world. *Ash: (voice only) Clefariy and the Moon Stone! *Narrator: Ash and his friends hike toward Mount Moon. Many strange and astonishing tales have been told about this mysterious place. And the group's about to discover that all of them are true. *(cue to Ash, Liam and co) *Misty: Mount Moon. Doesn't the name sound romantic? *Ritsu Tainaka: I think it does. I can imagine spending some time watching the stars from the peak. *Liam: You're really getting these ideas in your head, haven't you? *Ritsu Tainaka: What? Ideas? Don't be ridiculous! *Brock: People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times. *Ash: A meteor? *Misty: Is it really true? *Brock: The meteor is called the Moon Stone. *Misty: Now that's romantic. *Azusa Nakano: I've heard that rare Pokemon live inside Mount Moon. *Ben: Same here, and I heard some things about the Moon Stone, like some fragments of it went soaring all over the world upon impact. *(suddenly, everyone hear a scream) *Liam: That sounded like someone needs help. *(Liam got his PokeBall out) *Liam: Spearow, help us out! *Ritsu Tainaka: You're needed too! *(The balls materialize Spearow and a Flareon) *Spearow: Spearow! *Flareon: Flareon! *Liam: I didn't know you had a Flareon, Ritsu? *Ritsu Tinaka: I sure do. *(Liam got Dexter out) *Dexter: Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. When a Fire Stone is held near an Eevee, it evolves into a Flareon. It stays heated and warm thanks to it's internal flame sac, and it can cool itself down by fluffing out its collar. *Ben: Nice pick of Pokemon, now let's go and see who's screaming! *Ash: Look! Over there! *(they rush to the source of the scream and find someone being attacked by Zubat.) *Mio Akiyama: (shrieks, and hides hehind Ritsu) *Ritsu Tainaka: Don't be a coward, Mio. *Mio Akiyama: I can't help it. *Ben: Well, we know what the reason was, at least. *Mio: What are those things? *Liam: Those are Zubat. *Misty: And they're attacking that guy! *Ash: Dexter, analyze. *Dexter: Zubat, flying Pokemon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight. *Ash: Not these Zubat. *Ben: Looks to me like these Zubat woke up early and found what they think is an intruder outside their home! *Azusa Nakano: Thats not funny, Ash. *Misty: Azusa's right, this is no time for jokes, that guy needs our help! *Ash: You're right. I'm sorry, to both of you. *Ben: Firstly, Ash wasn't telling a joke, he was simply stating the obvious. And second, you got a point. *Ash: Pikachu, Thunder Shock! *Liam: Spearow, use Peck on the Zubat. *Ritsu Tainaka: Flareon, use Ember to scare them off! *(Pikachu zaps some Zubat, Spearow pecks several of them, and Flareon frightened the Zubat with its Ember) *Ben: Nice work, Pikachu! Now let's check on him. *Ash: Are you okay? *???: Wow! You guys were the greatest! *Ash: (muffled) Really! It was nothing! *(Pikachu was getting squashed) *?? I'm talking super fantabulistic! I mean, two thumbs up! Way up! The best rescue I've ever had! *(Pikachu shocks both the stranger and Ash) *Ben: Oh dear! Are you guys alright? *???: I'm okay. *Azusa Nakano: Ash looks okay, but, sir, try not to do that when around a Pikachu again, okay? *???: Sure. They say that man's best friend is a Pokemon, and with those two, I believe it. *Ash: Oh. That's nice. *???: I'm so moved! Such friendship I thought I'd never see when the Zubat began attacking me. I thought I was done for, but who should arrive? Some heroes, thanks to whom, I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! Thank you so much! Thank you! *Ben: I think that means he's grateful for us saving him. *Misty: He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type. *???: Did I mention how grateful I am? *Ritsu Tainaka: You're kinda creeping us out. *Ash: Yeah. Um, anyway, why were the Zubat attacking you, mister? *???: (gasp) Never call me mister! My name is Seymour. Seymour the Scientist. Knowledge. Research. I'm Seymour the Scientist! *Ben: Seymour? That name sounds familiar. Aren't you one of the scientists from the Kanto Pokemon Research Institute? *Seymour: Yes I am. How did you know? *Ben: I got some information on the KPRI while on a case that dealt with missing research. I am part of the Pokemon Defense Unit, after all. Ben's the name. But what are you doing out here? *Seymour: Follow me, I'll show you. *(Nodoka hurried up after picking up a Pokeball) *Seymour: See? The cave is all lit up inside. Somebody has strung these lights through the whole cave. But the Pokemon in this cave need the dark. These lights are upsetting them and making them confused. *Brock: Which is probably why the Zubat left the cave and attacked you. *Ben: Makes some sense to me. *Seymour: Look here. These Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere. *Ben: Paras aren't supposed to do that. *Seymour: And the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew. *Ben: Even though some Sandshrew live in the desert, they still need to keep cool by burrowing underground or by hanging out in a dark, wet, and cool cave. And let me guess, all this is connected with you. Right, Seymour? *Seymour: Right. That's why I'm here. On patrol to protect the mountain from the troublemakers' attacks against these caves. *Misty: Troublemakers? Why attack a cave? *Ben: I think I know why, as does Seymour. Right? *Seymour: Correct. I'm afraid it's because of the Moon Stone. *Ash: The Moon Stone? *Seymour: Exactly. *Ben: I knew it! *Seymour: The Moon Stone is an awesome boulder, a million years old or even older. Deep in these caves the meteor hides, though no explorer has found the place of the legendary rock from space. We've studied it's fragments for many an hour, and discovered it increases a Pokemon's power. And that is why the attackers are here. They've come to take the Moon Stone, or so I fear. *Ash: Take the Moon Stone? *Ben: Well, I did some research of my own, and it's the core of the Moon Stone the thieves are after. *Liam: The core? *Ben: Exactly. And only a select few Pokemon gain power from just a single fragment of it, enough power to make them evolve. *Seymour: Ever since I was a little boy, I've believed that Pokemon came to Earth from outer space. *(everyone looks at Seymour in confusion.) *Everyone: From outer space? *Seymour: Yes. And where, you ask, is the spacecraft that brought them here? In this cave. It's the Moon Stone. *Misty: It sure is an original theory. *Seymour: But don't you see? It means that the Moon Stone belongs to the Pokemon. We humans must not take it from them! You agree with me, don't you? *Ash: Uh huh. Uh huh. *(a Clefairy passes by them holding a rock) *(everyone notices the Clefariy pass by) *Brock: That looks like a Clefariy! *Ben: It sure is! It's one of the many Pokemon I was unable to catch on my Pokemon journey! *Misty: It's so cute! *(Liam analyzed Clefairy with Dexter) *Dexter: Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. This impish Pokemon is friendly, peaceful, and shy. It is believed to live inside Mount Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans. *Ben: Their shy nature is why few humans have ever seen them, including me. *Ash: I gotta catch it! *Seymour: You can't! (grabs Ash's arm) *Ash: Huh? *Ben: What was that about? *Seymour: Sorry, but it's best if you just let it stay here. I hope you understand. *Ben: No argument from me. *Ash: Sure, Seymour. I understand. *(Soon, everyone hears that same Clefariy cry out for help) *Ben: Uh oh! Sounds like that Clefariy needs help. Come on! *(Clefariy is soon seen cornered by Meowth) *Meowth: Don't be scared of Meowth. *(everyone arrives in time to spot Meowth) *Ash: It's Meowth! *Meowth: Meowth! What are you doing here? *Ash: Looking for troublemakers, like you! *(Pikachu heads over to check on Clefairy) *Ben: And where you find Meowth, Jessie and James aren't far behind. *Ash: So, Team Rocket is causing all the trouble around here. What a surprise. *Brock: We gotta stop them before they cause anymore trouble. *Jessie: (v.o.) Trouble! *James: (v.o.) Make that double! *Ben: (in thought) Here we go again! *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. *James: Surrender now or prepare to fight. *Meowth: Meowth, that's right. *Seymour: They sure are showoffs! *Ash: Don't you guys ever get tired of saying the same things over and over? *Liam: Well said, Ash. *Ben: And how! *Jessie: You're just jealous, boy! *James: Because we won't let you join us. *Ash: I'd never join up with you! *Ben: None of us would join a bunch of crooks! *Brock: You put the lights in this cave! It's your fault the Pokemon who live here are confused! *Jessie: What a shame. *James: How will we ever forgive ourselves? *Meowth: We wanna get our hands on the Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokemon with it! *Jessie: With the Moon Stone in our hands, nothing will stop us! *(This made Azusa and Yui cross) *Azusa Nakano: Well, you're NOT getting any of it. *Yui Hirasawa: Azu-nyan's right, You tell them! *Ash: I'm with you both on that one! *Ben: (in thought) Don't those three know only certain kinds of Pokemon power up with the Moon Stone? *Brock: You want a rock, take one of these, then get lost! *Jessie: Get lost? How rude. *James: Let's teach him manners. *(Ash, Brock, Yui, Azusa, Tsumugi, Ui, Negi, Nodoka, Liam and Evangeline got a Pokeball out) *Ash: Keep an eye on Seymour and Clefairy. Make a run for it when you get the chance. *Misty: Right. *Ben: Let's get it on! (pulls out a Pokeball) *(Jessie and James jump down and call out their Pokemon as the battle begins) *Jessie and James: Ready or not! Koffing/Ekans! *Ash: Butterfree, I choose you! *Liam: Nidoran, go! *Yui Hirasawa: Wiggy, its go time. *Azusa Nakano: Cadel, go! *Tsumugi: Nida, battle time! *Ui Hirasawa: Bella, let's go! *Negi, Nodoka and Brock: Here we go! *Evangeline: Come forth, my servant! *Ben: Rocky, let's get ready to rumble! *(The Pokeballs open on both sides, as Koffing and Ekans appear) *(In the other side, the heroes Pokemon appear) *Buttefree: Freee! *Liam's Nidoran: Nido. *Wiggy: Jiggly! *Cadel: Nyaa! *Nida: Niid. *Bella: Cle fairy! *Nodoka's Sandshrew: Sand! *Negi's Paras: Paras! *Rocky: CHAN! *Zubat: (screeches) *Ben: WHOA! Some of those Pokemon I didn't even know you guys had! *Negi: I caught Paras as we arrived in the cave. *Nodoka: Same with my Sandshrew! *Yui Hirasaw: Wiggy is my first Pokemon. *Azusa Nakano: I got Skitty as my first Pokemon too. *Ui Hirasawa: Clefairy was my first Pokemon. *Evangeline: I got Zubat as you were not paying attention. *Ash: A Zubat!? *Brock: I caught one too! *Ash: I shoulda caught one. *Ben: Let's get it on! *James: Koffing, Smog attack! *Ash: Butterfree, Whirlwind, now! *Brock: Zubat, Double Team, now! *Nodoka: Help them out with Rapid Spin, Sandshrew! *(Butterfree and Zubat both use their wings to blow the Smog back where it came from while Sandshrew joins in with a Rapid Spin, which also blows away some of the Smog) *James: Whats this? *Ben: (in thought) Those three must not listen well, do they? *Ash: Not bad! *Misty: (to Seymour) Now's our chance! *Liam: Nidoran.. *Tsumugi: Nida too... *Both: Poison Sting! *(Both Nidorans use Poison Sting at Ekans who dodged it and used Bite at them, the Nidorans dodged, but Butterfree wasnt so lucky) *Ash: Butterfree! *Azusa: Cadel, Assist. *(Skitty used Assist to perform Swift which hits Ekans) *Yui Hirasawa: Wiggy, use Pound. *Ui Hirasawa: Double Slap, Bella. *(both attacks land, but Koffing then attacks with a Tackle) *Yui and Ui: Dodge it! *(Bella and Wiggy dodges Tackle, but Brock's Zubat is hit) *Brock: Zubat, hang on! *(while the battle continues, Meowth sneaks past) *Brock: Go, Supersonic! *Evangeline: You too, Zubat. *(the supersonic waves hit both Ekans and Koffing, confusing them both and causing them to fight each other) *James: Oh no! *Jessie: Ekans! Koffing! *James: What's the matter with you weaklings? *Ben: It's Zubat's Supersonic attack, that's what's the matter with them! *Brock: Ekans and Koffing are getting all confused! *Ben: And that means this battle's about to be wrapped up! *Ash: Butterfree, Whirlwind, now! Blow them all out of the cave! *Ben: Alright, Rocky! Help out by using Mega Punch! *Negi: Use Slash, Paras. *(all 3 attacks land and Team Rocket goes blasting off) *James: It's time Team Rocket blasted off! *Jessie: You may have run this round, but we'll be back! *Ash: We did it! Yeah! *Brock: Excellent teamwork! *Ben: Nice work with that Mega Punch, Rocky! *Rocky: Chan. Hitmonchan. ("Gosh. It was nothing.") *Ash: Wait, aren't we missing someone? *Brock: Yeah, something's missing. *Ben: Yeah, that was only two of them. Where's the third? *All: Where's Meowth? *(We see Clefairy fleeing from outside the cave) *Mio Akiyama: Where are you going? *Misty: Oh no, Clefairy's running away! *Who's that Pokemon? It's Clefairy *(back to the show, Clefairy was hopping from rock to rock) *Mio Akiyama: Wait, Clefairy! *(Misty, Seymour, Mio and Ritsu were climbing up) *Seymour: Clefairy! Come back! *Meowth: Meowth's got you now! *Misty: Clefairy! *Mio: Up there! *(Clefairy jumps and lands on Misty, knocking her, Seymour, Mio, and Ritsu into the river below) *Ritsu: I'm drenched. *Flareon: Flare.. ("Same") *Meowth: Alright! Give Meowth that Moon Stone! (shows off his claws) *Seymour: Meowth, I'm sure we can be reasonable about this! *Meowth: (pounces) No, we can't! *Misty: Not so fast, Meowth! *(Pokeball lands in the water and out comes a Staryu.) *Mio Akiyama: You come out too, my friend. *(The Pokeball went in the air, it opens and materializes a Vaporeon) *Misty: Staryu, Swift attack! *Mio Akiyama: You use Swift as well, Vaporino. *(Mewoth cries out in pain) *Misty: Water Gun, Staryu! *Mio: You do the same, Vaporino! *(Both Water Guns fill Meowth with water, and Meowth sends himself blasting off when water comes out of his mouth) *Misty: Bye, Meowth! Have a nice drip! *Clefairy: Clefairy. *Misty: Staryu, return. *Mio: Nice job, Vaporino. *Ash: Hey! Is everybody alright? *Misty: We won't be bothered by Meowth anymore thanks to Misty and Mio the mighty. *Ben: Nice work you two. *(Then Ben noticed Vaporino the Vaporeon) *Ben: Hey! A Vaporeon! *Mio: Yep. Meet Vaporino. *Dexter: Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. Vaporeon is the evolved form of Eevee when using a Water Stone. This Pokemon can blend into the water it swims in and disappear, granting it perfect camouflage. *Ben: Wow! I always had a liking towards Vaporeon. The way they can melt into the water and disappear is so cool! *(Misty was captivated by Vaporino) *Misty: Vaporino is so beautiful! *Vaporino: Va por re on! ("Aw, thank you Misty") *Mio: Vaporino says "thank you" *Ben: Wait. How can you understand Vaporino? *Mio: I guess I can understand what Pokemon are saying. *Cadel: Nya nya nyaa? ("You can understand?") *Mio: Yes I can. *Ben: Now that's what I call a gift. Anyway, let's have something to eat. I'm hungry after all that battling. So is Rocky. Right, pal? *Rocky: Hit mon chan! ("You said it!") *(as the sun sets, our heroes have something to eat.) *Ash: What's that? *Brock: This is Pokemon food. Made from my own secret recipe. The ingredients are specially blended for each Pokemon. *Ash: Hm. (gives a piece to Butterfee) How's it taste? *Ben: Well, Butterfree is eating it, so I guess it likes it. *Brock: I've been developing it for years. I keep improving on the recipe. I'll make a batch for Pikachu. *Ben: Maybe some for my Pokemon, too? *Brock: Sure. In fact, I'll make some for everyone's Pokemon. *Tsumugi: That'll be great, Brock. *Nida: Nido Nido nido ran. ("I could use some.") *Mio: I think Nida wants some. *Seymour: I'll try some. *Ben: I don't know, Seymour. It's made for Pokemon only, and I'm not sure if it would taste right to a human. *(Seymour eats a piece) *Seymour: Not bad. *Ash: Really? Let me taste. *(Ash tries a piece, but he doesn't like it as much) *Brock: You might not like it, but the Pokemon sure do. *Ben: I guess some people enjoy the taste of Pokemon food and some don't. *(over on a rock, Pikachu and Clefairy are talking, then they say something interesting) *Ash: Pikachu makes friends so easily. I wonder what they're talking about. *Mio: Well, since I can understand Pokemon, I can find out. *(Pikachu and Clefairy turn to our heroes) *Ash: What's up Pikachu? *(Pikachu and Clefairy run off) *Mio: I think they want us to follow them! *Ben: If so, then let's go! *Ash: Pikachu, where on Earth are you taking us? *Ben: Looks to me like we're heading back towards the mountain. *Ash: It's another cave! *Ben: Team Rocket must not have found it. Mio, do you think this is where Clefairy and Pikachu are leading us? *Mio: I think it might be something in the cave they want to show us. *(our heroes enter the cave and discover a most amazing sight) *Ash: (looking at what he and his friends have found) Wow....! *(Then an orange kid passes by everyone, unnoticed) *'Kooky Kid:' (wiggles his fingers) Kooky! *Ben: That's incredible! *Seymour: It's the core of the Moon Stone! *Misty: This feels like a dream! *Ben: Yeah, only we're all wide awake! *Brock: So the Moon Stone legend is true! *Ben: (in thought) No wonder Team Rocket wanted to get their hands on it. *Ash: Look! Clefairy's doing something! *Ben: Looks like Clefairy is completing that circle of smaller rocks around the Moon Stone. They might be fragments of the Stone that scattered around the area upon impact thousands if not millions of years ago! *(when Clefairy places its fragment down to complete the circle, the Moon Stone and the fragments begin to glow bright blue. Soon, more Clefairy come out.) *Misty: There are so many of them! *(One Clefairy greets our heroes on behalf of its kind) *Ash: I think its saying hello. *Brock: Yeah. *Mio: I can translate what it said. It said: "Greetings, friends. And welcome to our celebration." *Ben: Celebration? *Misty: Look at them! *(the Clefairy begin dancing around the Moon Stone) *Seymour: Amazing. These Clefairy have formed their own society. This is an incredible sight. *Ben: Agreed. And you know, the wings on a Clefairy may be too small for flying, but they store moonlight, allowing it to float. *(Pikachu and Clefairy speak about what's happening.) *Ash: Hey, Pikachu. What's Clefairy been telling you anyway, huh? *Ben: Yeah, I'd like to know. And Mio can translate what you're saying. *(Pikachu explains to Mio and Mio translates with wonder and amazement in her eyes and voice) *Mio: Pikachu says that this is a Clefairy celebration called the Moonlight Prayer. All the Clefairy in the area gather together with fragments of the Moon Stone, place the pieces around the core, and pray to it and dance around it! Incredible! *Ben: Amazing. But my question is, why? *Seymour: Is it because the Moon Stone fell from the heavens? *Misty: Then maybe the legends are true. Maybe the Moon Stone really did come from space. *Ben: That's a very possible way of looking at it. *Ash: Yeah. *Seymour: Of course! It all makes sense now! *Ash: What does? *Seymour: Outer space! Pokemon and the human race will ride the Moon Stone into space! First to the moon, then to Mars, then together to the stars! *Ben: (in thought) That's the bit I don't buy. I don't think that Pokemon came to Earth from space, I think it's because of something else. I just can't put my finger on it. *Meowth: Stars? That's our cue! *(everyone turns and spots Team Rocket standing at the entrance) *Ash: You guys don't know when to quit! *Ben: I thought we sent you blasting off into the darkness of a cave! *Cadel: (to Meowth) Nya Nya, Nya nya nya nya, nya nya, nya nya! ("You three, this is a sacred Clefairy celebration and you weren't invited, so leave, right now!") *Jessie: Meowth, translate. *Meowth: That Skitty's sayin' this is a sacred celebration for the Clefairy and that we should leave as we don't have invitations. *Liam: So that is its name. *Ben: (in thought) A Skitty? But they're from the Hoenn region! *Dexter: Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon. Skitty have been known to chase around moving objects until they get dizzy, including its own tail. *Seymour: You keep away from the Moon Stone or else! *James: Or else? *Jessie: I think we've been threatened. *Seymour: (nervously) The Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy, not to you troublemakers! Leave this cave at once! *James: What's that unusual sound? *Jessie: His knees are shaking. *Meowth: Sounds like a wimp! *Seymour: I'll show you! *Ash: Don't! Seymour! *Ben: (in thought) This won't end well. *(As Seymour charges, Meowth trips him and causes his glasses to fall off.) *Meowth: Ha! Did you have a nice trip? *Seymour: My glasses! I can't see a thing! *(Cadel charged forward and began playing roughly at Meowth as cloud and stars surrounding it) *Liam: I've never seen a move like that. *Ben: I have. It's called Play Rough, and let's just say when a Pokemon uses that, they're getting a bit of payback for what caused them to do it. *Misty: Oh. Seymour! *Ash: That wasn't fair! *Ben: And how! *Jessie: All's fair in a Pokemon match, boy. *James: Enough talk! *Ash: I agree! Let's go, Pikachu! *Pikachu: Pika! *Brock: Onix, let's go! *All k-on/Negi/Nodoka/Liam: Go! *(all Pokemon involved materialize from their Pokeballs.) *Ben: Don't worry, Clefairy! We'll protect the Moon Stone core. Ready, team? *Cinder: Rapi! ("Ready!") *Forearms: Champ! ("Set!") *Rocky: monchan! ("Let's go!") *Jessie: Let's show them that size doesn't matter. Ekans, underground! *James: Koffing, Smokescreen! *Ben: (in thought) Oh no. Not this cheap trick again! Either they're using the old "can't fight what you can't see" tactic or they're pulling a disappearing trick with a Smokescreen! I've seen it one time too many to know that either of those will happen. *(everyone start coughing due to the smoke) *Ash: (coughing with his mouth covered so he couldn't breath in the smoke) Smoke won't stop us! Pidgeotto, I choose you! Pidgeotto, Whirlwind the smoke! *(the smoke clears only for our heroes to find that the Moon Stone core has disappeared and a gaping hole in the ground is in its place) *Ben: That's better. Oh no! Guys, look! *Tsumugi: The Moon Stone.... *Ritsu Tainaka: It's gone! *Flareon: Flare re, Flareon Flare Flare! ("And worse, Team Rocket's gone too!") *Misty: Team Rocket stole it! *Ash: The match was just a trick so they could get away with it. *Ben: At least we have a way of following them. Ekans left a tunnel that we can follow. *Brock: All right, Onix! Follow them underground! *Ben: No doubt they've already left the mountain, so let's go outside and search. I'll keep watch on Onix's movements with my tracking device. *Ash: Good, that means there's still a chance to catch them! *(Meanwhile, Seymour keeps looking for his glasses until a Clefairy hands them to him.) *Seymour: I beg your pardon? Oh, thank you. But why aren't you chasing after the robbers that took your Moon Stone? The Moon Stone is sacred to you, isn't it? It's your responsibility to take it back from those robbers, don't you understand me? *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket is sliding down the side of the mountain trail with the Moon Stone core) *Jessie: Nice guys always... *James: finish last! *Meowth: We just went from worst to first! Heh! *(Suddenly, Brock's Onix bursts up from underground, knocking Team Rocket and the Moon Stone core off their sled!) *Ash: Got them! *Ben: I told you my tracker could follow Onix, I just locked on to the magnet brain inside his head to follow him underground! *Ritsu: Do it, Corona! *Corona: Flare! ("Right!") *(Ekans didn't stop in time, and had no time to dodge Corona's Flamethrower and was hit by it) *Brock: Nice work, Ritsu and Corona! Onix, grab them, now! *James: Koffing, counterattack! *(Koffing hits Onix right on top of his head and knocks it down, though Koffing also falls as well) *Brock: Onix! *Ash: Hey, look! *Misty: It's Seymour! *Ben: And the Clefairy, too? *(Bella popped out of Ui's Pokeball on its own and joins the Clefairy) *Ui Hirsasawa: Bella, what are you doing letting yourself out from your PokeBall. *Meowth: Meowth! What's going on? *(The Clefairy soon start waving their fingers in unison) *Jessie: What are they doing? *James: Waving their fingers. *(Soon, everyone starts moving their heads in sync with the Clefairy's fingers) *Meowth: This way and that way and this way and that way. *Misty: I'm getting dizzy. *Ben: (in thought) I think I know what's happening. *Seymour: This is an attack the Clefairy use called the Metronome. *(Bella performed Metroname, Wiggy suddenly performs it too) *Liam: Metronome's unpredictable, there's no telling what attack will come out. *Seymore: I've never seen Clefairy use the Metronome before. Who knows what will happen? *(The Clefairy stop, and then begin to glow brightly. This causes the ground underneath to go up in an explosion, sending Team Rocket blasting off.) *Jessie: Well, it looks like Team Rocket is... *James: blasting off again! *Meowth: That was the Metronome! *Jessie: I give it two thumbs down! *James: Me too! *Meowth: Meowth three! *Ash: Wow! *Ben: That has got to be one of the most powerful attacks I've ever seen. *(Ben then looks up and notices something.) *Ben: Look, up there! I think those are pieces of the Moon Stone coming down! *Seymour: The Moon Stone. *(Soon, some pieces of the Moon Stone end up landing on some of the Clefariy, causing them to evolve into Clefable.) *Brock: The Clefairy are... *Misty: Evolving. *(Ash pulls out Dexter) *Dexter: Clefable, an advanced form of Clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokemon in the world. *Ben: Much like Clefairy, Clefable has rarely ever been seen by humans, due to their timidness and shy nature. In fact, since they have super sensitive ears that can detect sounds from over half a mile away. *Seymour: The power of the Moon Stone did this. *Ben: Just as I said, some Pokemon evolve when they touch a Moon Stone, Clefairy being one of them. *(Back at the cave, the Clafairy and Clefable continue their Moon Stone celebration) *Seymour: I've decided to live here with the Clefairy. *(everyone looks shocked and surprised at this news) *Ash: Huh? *Ben: Why? *Seymour: It's been my life's dream to find the Moon Stone, someday I will travel to the stars with the Clefairy. *Misty: Wow. *Brock: When you do get to outer space, I hope you remember to send us a postcard. *Ben: Well, I'll inform my superiors at the PDU headquarters and tell them that the Moon Stone has been found and someone's guarding it. Maybe they can help you protect both it and the Clefairy. *(Soon, Ben feels a tug on his left pant leg.) *Ben: Hm? What is it, little Clefable? *Clefable: Clefable Clefable Clefable. ("I want to join your quest.") *Mio: That Clefable said it wants to join you. *Ben: You do? *Clefable: fable! ("Yeah") *Ben: (holds out a Pokeball) Well, if you're sure. But first, I'll have to give you a nickname. How about, Pixie? *Clefable: fable? Clefable! ("Pixie? I like it!") *Ben: Well, then, welcome to my family and team, Pixie! *(Pixie leaps into the Pokeball with a big smile on her face) *Ash: So long, Seymour! Goodbye, Clefairy and Clefable! *Ben: I'll take good care of Pixie! I promise! *Seymour: Goodbye, Ash! Goodbye, Pikachu! And thank you all! *Ash: Do you really think that the Clefairy really came to Earth from outer space? *Ben: I don't really think so. *Misty: Me neither, but it's fun to imagine they did. *(Soon, our heroes come to a crossroads.) *Brock: This road leads to, Cerulean City. *Ben: Cerulean? Man, I love that place! *Liam: That means me and Ash's next gym battle is ahead! *Brock: Well, I guess we're going the right way. And there's something else scribbled here. *Ash: Yeah, well, they say some kids like to write silly notes on these signs. What's it say? "Gary was here." LOSER?!? Oh, that Gary! I'll show you! *Misty: What's the hurry!? *Ben: The fellow in question is Gary Oak, Ash's rival and the grandson of Professor Oak. He, Liam, and another trainer got their Pokemon before Ash did. And Gary acted like a bit of a snob and a know-it-all towards Ash. It's a long rivalry that's been going on ever since they were young. *Brock: He'll never learn. *Azusa Nakano: That's for sure. *(Cadel and Pikachu sigh) *Ben: Well, that's where I, his coach, come in. Now, should we catch up with him? *Negi: Way ahead of you, Ben. *Nodoka Miyazaki: Professor Negi, wait for us. *Chamo: Never a dull moment. *(Everyone rushed to catch up to Ash) *Narrator: And so Ash races to catch up with his rival. Is he running towards victory, danger, or disaster? No one knows for sure, so be sure you're here for the next Pokemon. *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts